


The Loyal Wolf

by Twistedwriter



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedwriter/pseuds/Twistedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The loyalty of Eudorus knows no bounds. When fate sings to him in Thetis voice, can he deny the needs of the pack of Myrmidons?<br/>Warnings: There will be a fairly graphic sex scene in this story, a graphic birth scene, and MPREG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loyal Wolf

The Myrmidons has always been considered the wild wolves of the Greeks. The howl of their battle cry was echoed in battle as the hunting call of the wolf and their ferocity was as legendary as the blood that coated the jaws of a wolf satiated on the result of the hunt. Their loyalty to their pack leader, Achilles, was at once envied and derided by the lesser men who considered themselves kings. The myrmidons knew better. Achilles was not king, he was leader, as intrinsic to the existence of the pack as the rest of the members of the pack were.

  
Achilles strength was a siren call. For years, he had topped the myrmidons, not by any rite of birth, though his mother’s status as a demigod and his father’s status as a prince made him the equal or better of any other being who pretended to call themselves royalty. No, Achilles was leader because he was strength and battle lust personified. Even Eudorus, the second in command and a man with an impressive number of enemies sent to the grave could not match Achilles Ferocity and skill when the leader was incensed.

Such a leader demanded the respect and the obedience of his followers and the myrmidons paid it as Achilles due. Achilles rewarded this loyalty well, leading the myrmidons to the battles that they craved and giving them the glory of having their names remembered as the fiercest. Their battles raged at Achilles command, and only when he reined them in did they allow their enemies to escape.

  
There was only one thing that Achilles lacked to make the wolves content. For a wolf pack is not a static thing, but an ever-changing lust and desire for a future that is a great as is now. Older myrmidons and those who fell in battle were eventually replaced by a new brood of younger siblings and children who kept the pack strong and fighting, but as the years went on and Achilles remained without an heir, the pack grew restless, desiring the confirmation that their leader’s strength would continue as well should their leader fall.  
Eudorus did his best to quell the restless behavior of the pack, but he too felt the need and was not above dropping hints to Achilles that he consider keeping one of the women he dallied with for at least long enough to gain a child by her. Achilles resisted this, cloaking his refusal in anger at his second for daring to speak to him on this issue, a rebuke which erupted into a massive sparring in the middle of the great hall of Achilles home and which ended with Achilles sword at Eudorus’ throat. However, the suggestion did hit a mark, for when the Myrmidons began sparring the next day, Achilles brought with him his young cousin Patroclus.

  
Patroclus was as green as the grass, but he did show some promise and was eager as a puppy to learn. The myrmidons learned to tolerate the energetic intrusion, the older among them with the wry amusement as the younger sought to show their worth to the future leader by teaching him as much as they could. Patroclus learned quickly and was soon showing fine metal, but his eagerness and worship of his older cousin still showed through as a desperate need to please and he took to begging his older cousin for more lessons on anything the cousin cared to give.

  
Achilles treated these requests with amused patience, giving his cousin advice, granting him tutors on a wide variety of subjects, and teaching the boy himself. When Patroclus finally worked up the courage to ask Achilles regarding the pleasures of the flesh, the entire camp watched with amusement as the explanation began with a female prostitute, escalated to a male prostitute, and finally degenerated into a private session between Achilles and Patroclus. The private session did nothing to diminish the boys desire to worship his older cousin, but now the boy showed an air of confidence that enabled him to truly command the Myrmidons in his cousins absence in his own right instead of for the sake of his cousin. All Patroclus lacked now was a true war experience.

  
And it was into this situation that the messenger from Menelaus arrived to summon Achilles to war.


End file.
